


How not to bake a cake with Shadow and Omega

by midori_berry



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Friendship, Humour, Other, Rouge the Bat - Freeform, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Team Dark, cake baking, rouge is very confused by the whole situation, shadow and omega don't know how to bake a cake but thats not going to stop them trying, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midori_berry/pseuds/midori_berry
Summary: Rouge wasn't expecting to come home to find her kitchen on fire, Shadow trying to put out the flames and Omega kicking and swearing at the oven, and yet for some reason she does.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	How not to bake a cake with Shadow and Omega

One thing Rouge hadn't been expecting when she returned home after her latest successful jewel hunt was to find her kitchen on fire, Shadow panicking while trying to stifle the rising flames with a dishcloth, Omega angrily shouting and swearing at the oven and the sides that were not on fire being absolutely covered in containers of cake decorations and yet that's the baffling scene that found her.

"Worthless consumer trash, I have scrapped robots with better functionality than yourself." Omega scolded the inanimate object with a kick for good measure, leaving a sizable dent in the metal.

It took a little while, but the three were eventually able to put out the fire, though the oven was most definitely broken, and many things were scorched from the heat. It hadn't actually been all that hard to put out the flames, but it was convincing Omega to calm down so that she could actually get to the bottom of what had happened and why she had most likely lost her security deposit that was proving to be a little more worrisome.

The idea had been simple enough, Shadow had started to explain, look up a recipe for a simple cake, bake the cake and surprise Rouge with some tasty cake that she would be able to enjoy after a long day of hunting anything that happened to glimmer.

Judging by the scorch marks on the walls and the sheepish look on Shadow's face, they didn't have all that much experience with baking.

"How did you even manage to set almost the entire kitchen on fire Though?" Rouge asked, rubbing her temple with a small sigh. In truth, she wasn't really mad at the two, she could afford to repair the damage quite easily. It was more the confusion of how the scenario came to be that had the bat baffled.

"In my defence, I've never used an oven in my life." Shadow interjected

"The oven is a dirty thot." also piped up, as if the point would make the situation make much more sense.

Rouge was quiet at that, pondering over what Omega said. "And why is the oven a 'dirty thot'?"

"We discovered on the recipe that the cake would take about 50 minutes to bake, and we didn't know what time you would be back and we took longer getting some of the ingredients from the store than we expected, so Omega suggested that if we used a higher temperature the cake would be finished faster. That's not really what happened though." Shadow cut over Omega, though the robot was just repeating himself about the oven being a thot.

The recipe had called for flour, sugar, eggs, butter and baking powder for a basic cake, and while Rouge's kitchen had some of the items that didn't perish quickly, they soon found they would need to go shopping for eggs and butter. They also decided that it might be a good idea to pick up some things to decorate the cake.

The apartment was relatively close to a supermarket, so after making a list of the things that they would need to get, the two set off.

As usual, Omega insisted on sitting in the child seat of the shopping trolley, so that he wouldn't knock over products on the shelves, so Shadow had to push around the heavy robot while also getting strange looks from the other people trying to shop. Omega wasn't exactly being overt about his presence either, as he was currently very loudly listing off all of the ingredients for a bag of frosting.

"Do you have to do that Omega?" Shadow asked, as he was trying to compare the prices of butter. "I'm trying to count this up in my head but I can't focus with you shouting."

"I am ensuring this icing will be the optimum addition to the cake. SODIUM STEAROYL LACYLATE." Answered the robot, as he continued listing the ingredients. If people weren't staring before, they definitely were now.

"Look I'm sure it's fine can you please just put it in the cart before we get kicked out for making a disturbance."

"...Only if I am allowed to choose the decorations for the cake." Omega retorted, lowering the icing slightly to look Shadow in the eye.

"Fine, just please shut up." Shadow sighed.

Omega nodded at this, before throwing the packet of icing into the cart and swinging his feet idly.

"Do you want to go over to the aisle and get them while I grab the eggs and the butter?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Omega lifted himself out of the cart and sped out of the aisle before Shadow could get another word in edgeways. There were a couple of people staring at him still, though he just shrugged, before turning back to look at the butter.

He was once again startled by a tapping on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see an old lady.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you think you could help me? I need to find the ketchup and the burger buns. I'm helping put together a little graduation party for my grandson. I know you're busy stocking the shelves but I couldn't find another staff member."

"Oh, I don't… Yeah, I'll help you." The confused hedgehog nodded, moving his cart to the side so that it wouldn't be in the way.

He ended up helping the old lady with all of her shopping, though luckily it was only a few items, and he knew where most of what she was looking for was. She had talked the entire time, and he was sure he now knew more of her life story than he knew about some of his friends.

"Thank you very much young man, I'll be sure to tell your manager that you've done an excellent job. You deserve a raise." The old lady praised.

"Oh, I don't work here Ma'am." Shadow finally spoke up as he led her to the checkout area.

"You don't? Oh my dear, I'm so sorry! It was very lovely of you to help me out, here, have some rings as thanks." She smiled, and tried to offer the hedgehog a small handful of rings.

"No thank you, that's quite alright." He shook his head with a small smile. "I'm just happy to help people out."

"Well that's very sweet of you, thank you again." The woman smiled, thanking him profusely before going to pay for her shopping. Shadow smiled, then turned back to go and find the trolley and go see whether Omega had finished getting the decorations.

Shadow hadn't seen this many sprinkles and cake toppers in his life, but he certainly regretted letting Omega out of the trolley to go and retrieve them. The robot had armfuls of containers of sprinkles, chocolate flakes and marzipan fruits. This was no small amount either, as Omega has pretty large arms.

"I don't think…" Shadow started, before Omega cut him off.

"You promised I could choose out the cake decorations. I have surveyed the aisle and determined that these will be optimal for the task. I have chosen flavours I think Rouge will like." Omega said, as he dropped the armful of decorations into the cart, narrowly missing the two boxes of eggs.

"I'm not saying that they aren't optimal for the task, I'm just saying that you grabbed quite a lot…" Shadow tried to explain, though he looked past Omega to see a store employee watching the both of them closely. He let out a sigh and held his head with his hands. "Right, fine, just please can we just pay and go?"

Omega nodded, and once again sat in the child seat of the cart, which seemed to satiate the watching employee, who was probably worried that the robot might knock things off of the shelves.

Paying for the items was probably the least stressful part of the endeavor, until it came to bagging the items.

"Omega, did you bring the reusable shopping bags? This place only does the weak ones that break really easily, and we have quite a lot of stuff." Shadow asked as he placed the items on the conveyor belt.

"No. I thought you had them." Omega responded, trying to help by passing items to Shadow.

"There's a 10 ring charge for each shopping bag." The cashier chimed in, barely looking up as she scanned each item.

Shadow was about to respond, but then Omega cut in. "That will not be needed. I can carry the items. Your shopping bags are weak and ineffective."

"Whatever." The cashier shrugged. "Your total is 3200 rings."

If Shadow could, he would have just sunk into the floor. He hadn't realised that all of those decorations would add up to that much. With another sigh and a shake of his head, he tapped his card against the wireless card machine. Maybe he would be able to write these off as expenses for G.U.N, he pondered.

Omega once again hopped out of the trolley, nearly hitting the side of the conveyor belt. He grabbed as much of the decorations as he could hold.

Shadow grabbed the rest of the decorations, as well as the butter and eggs. "Thanks."

"Thank you, have a nice day." The cashier droned, before turning to the next customer and starting to scan the next batch of items.

"You too." Shadow nodded, trying to balance everything he was carrying. He was starting to regret getting more than one box of eggs. Omega didn't seem to notice Shadow struggling, as he had walked on ahead. He was already dropping a couple of the decorations, which Shadow had to carefully put down his pile, grab whatever Omega had dropped, and add it to his own slowly growing pile of groceries.

It took about 10 minutes and another 3 bottles of sprinkles, a box of decorative icing flowers and a box of marzipan fruits being dropped by Omega and picked up by Shadow, but they finally got back to Rouge's apartment. This wasn't counting the bottle of pink star shaped sprinkles, that once Omega had dropped, the lid had flung open and they had all scattered across the street. Shadow rolled his eyes and Omega was oblivious to having lost another set. A couple of flickies swooped down and started to eat the discarded sprinkles.

Once they had returned and placed the items they had brought on the kitchen counter, Shadow started reading through the instructions again, trying to figure out where they should start.

"Okay so we need to start by preheating the oven. Omega, could you grab the mixing bowl from the cupboard?" Shadow asked, going over to the oven. He wasn't quite sure what to do at first, but after looking up a tutorial on his phone, he was able to figure out how to preheat the oven.

Meanwhile Omega had grabbed the mixing bowl. "What do I need to do now Shadow?" He asked, placing the bowl on the side.

"You need to put all of the ingredients into the bowl and mix it until it's smooth. Remember to actually crack the eggs or the cake is gonna be gross and crunchy." Shadow explained, scrolling through the recipe.

"Understood." Omega cracked 3 eggs into the bowl, before also adding the butter, the caster sugar, the flour, the baking powder, vanilla extract and a tiny amount of salt.

"You can mix the batter if you want, I think there's a spoon in the drawer." Shadow went over to the drawer. "Don't mix it too hard, it just needs to be smooth according to this."

"I don't need a spoon, my hand is like a whisk, and will be much more efficient, as I can spin my hand at over 30000 rotations per minute." Omega responded, and before Shadow could turn around, Omega began spinning his hand around and using it as a whisk. This went about as well as expected, with flecks of batter going flying out of the bowl. There were bits of batter flying everywhere, some hitting the walls and some getting stuck in Shadow's quills.

"Omega! That's enough!" Shadow exclaimed, trying to dodge more of the batter. Omega stopped spinning his hand and placed the bowl back onto the kitchen counter. Shadow peered into the bowl, and luckily there was still enough batter to make a cake. "Thank you Omega…"

"We will now put the mixture in the cake tin and put it into the oven." Omega affirmed. "How long will the cake take to cook? I would like to decorate the cake."

"According to the website, it's going to take about 50 minutes." Shadow answered, after having a quick look at the recipe again.

"That is too long. Rouge could be back at any moment and the cake should be done for her arrival." Omega stated, looking from Shadow to the oven. "If we turn the heat higher though, it should cook quicker."

"Do you think that will work?" Shadow asked, unsure.

"Yes, it makes sense. If it cooks at 180 degrees for 50 minutes then we can up the amount of degrees to lower the amount of time it takes to cook." Omega nodded. Shadow couldn't really find any flaw in the logic of the robot, so allowed him to fiddle with the dials.

After turning up the heat as high as it would go, Omega turned back to Shadow. "This should suffice. I will now go and sort through the decorations and decide what will go where on the finished cake. Please come and get me when the cake is finished, so that we can decorate it."

Shadow nodded, and turned back to the oven, though he wasn't really watching the cake, as he had found some other recipes, and was quite engrossed in the stories before the actual recipes.

It was the smell of smoke that caused Shadow to look up. He thought at first that it might have been the smell of the cake baking, but upon seeing the orange flames around the cake he couldn't help but panic. He really didn't know what to do, so he rushed and got Omega, which probably wasn't the best idea, as the robot had more experience starting fires rather than putting out fires.

\----

This was when Rouge had walked in and found them of course, and as she listened to the two retell what had happened, she was caught between disbelief and confusion. "Wait, so why did you want to even make me a cake in the first place? I really appreciate the gesture, but what's the occasion?"

"Well we both really care about you, you're an amazing friend and you're always looking out for us, and we wanted to show you how much we appreciate you, though I guess all we did was cause property damage." Shadow shrugged, looking somewhat crestfallen.

"I agree with Shadow's statement." Omega chimed in.

"Oh…" That had somewhat taken Rouge by surprise. Shadow and Omega weren't usually the ones for these types of displays. "I… really appreciate this, thank you both so much." She grinned, and pulled the two in for a hug.

"We're going to have to go shopping for another oven though…"


End file.
